In a driving assistance system which provides driving assistance according to the driving behavior of a driver, it is necessary to estimate the course of a vehicle in order to provide driving assistance for the driving operation that the driver wants.
For example, a device of estimating the course of a vehicle by creating a right turn action template from driving data having an accelerator opening, the amount of braking, and a vehicle speed as elements and comparing the driving data of a driver at the time until the vehicle arrives at the intersection with the right turn action template is known as the vehicle course estimation device (for example, Patent Literature 1).